


The Last Evergarden Vol. 1

by LiyetoMe



Series: The Last Evergarden [1]
Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coming of Age, Dark, Drama, Dystopia, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Manga & Anime, Multi, Other, Pain, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiyetoMe/pseuds/LiyetoMe
Summary: I am the last of the Evergardens. The world is horribly dark and dangerous. Although, A Doll's got to do what a Doll's got to do.
Relationships: Violet Evergarden & Gilbert Bougainvillea, Violet Evergarden/Original Character(s)
Series: The Last Evergarden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146929
Kudos: 1





	The Last Evergarden Vol. 1

**Author's Note:**

> All works, characters, and creations of the Violet Evergarden universe belong to Kana Akatsuki. The story, original works, places and characters that have never been mentioned in the Violet Evergarden anime or light novels belong to me for I thought of them first.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Liye

Remind me of the days when Leidenschaftlich was great. What is it now? A place devoid of hope buried in gunfire and rubble. Blood smeared across every building. Corpses on the ground. It's a sad place to live. I had been told that it was once a glorious place. Now, it’s just a location where all the nasty scum of the earth try to take whatever's left.

And me? Oh, I'm but a humble Doll trying to find my way in this wasteland. I'm 21 years of age. Did I mention I'm one of the last few Dolls left?

I wake up every day at twelve in the afternoon. Sometimes, if I'm lucky, I wake up at ten o' clock. Yeah, I know. Early. This is only because I can't sleep well at night. I don't know if it's the bed or if my mind is too stubborn to go to sleep. Nonetheless, I sleep late because I just do without even trying to. 

After getting up from bed, I wash my face. Maybe I take a shower. Assuming, I'm not unmotivated that day. Then, I get dressed in my clothes.

Simple outfit. If it's functional it works. I wear a tucked in white shirt with a pair of black combat pants. I usually strut in my black boots because they're good for the rough conditions in the city. Also, great for a getaway, if needed. Then, I tie my hair neatly into a nice bun and put on my Slade Tou'ie glasses. They're one of the few things I actually value. 

I take my bag and head out of the half-fucked apartment unit I call 'home'. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Making my way through the streets is always the problematic part of the day. I usually try to drown out the fearful sounds I hear as I pass each alleyway. I hear cries and gunshots. The guilt always comes stabbing me when I know I have to turn a blind eye. So I usually hold my bag tighter and keep my head down.

The thugs and the ruffians are everywhere. It's just more gangs and gangs each day. You can usually tell them apart by the certain 'distinct fashion items' they wear. Lucious Malgreeves' crew usually wear stupid theatre masks. The Bovinchi's brand their members with a cross on their cheek. Then, there's Alistaire's scum. They run their gang with an fist with no mercy towards anyone that pisses them off. Alistaire, the person in charge of the crew, they have a certain level of control over my area of Leiden. 

I live in Bellview. It's a suburb in the capital, but it's part of Alistaire's territory. If the gangs aren't busy waging war over other suburbs. They're usually harassing anyone who lives in them.

It's disgusting as I walk past another brothel. Women, men, and people of all gender identities just being chained outside the brothels and being used as a 'sample' of what goods they have to offer. I watch as money exchanges hands and these poor people...oh, fuck.

I keep my head down and continue walking. 

'Bastards,' I mutter in held back rage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walk for another five minutes until I reach the Olysses subway checkpoint. Here you'd find lines and lines of people trying to get inside the train station. What's messed up about it is that you have to pay twice to just get inside. Once to the guard that inspects your stuff and twice to the person that gives out the train tickets. 

As I make my way into the line, I hear the sounds of tazing.

I look to my left. There, I spot a guard in black riot armor tazing an elderly gentleman with his (what the government delightfully called) 'justice rod'.

He screams out for help as the guard mercilessly electrocutes him. Sadly, this gentleman knows his cries are in vain because no one would dare mess with a 'servant of the law'.

After god knows how many minutes of waiting, it's finally my turn in the front of the line. 

'Your bag?' the scruffy guard says with a point.

I roll my eyes and hand him my bag. The pig checks it in a hurry. I hand him his coin.

'You're clear,' he hands my bag back to me, 'Now fuck off!'

I grab my bag and proceed to the ticket master's booth.

'What's this?!' I hear from behind me.

'Shit!' I mumble as I look back.

I realise that the guard wasn't talking to me, but to the lady behind me.

The guard then realises I'm staring, 'Hey, quit holding up the line, you bitch!'

I turn once more to the ticket master and hand my documents.

The sleazy man with shifty eyes picked up my files.

'Evergarden, huh?' he asks.

'Yes.'

He glances through my identity book.

'Male or Female?'

'Neither.'

'Curious,' his lips purse, 'What's your business for going to the main district?'

'I have Doll work.'

'Thought Doll services died out.'

'It's lessened. Not dead.'

'It probably will die.'

'Probably. If you hold me in this line for any longer,' I snap back and give him fifteen tenyas.

He chuckles. He stamps my identity book and hands me my ticket.

'Enjoy your stay in the Capitol,' he smiles. 

I make a face and grab my things.

'Thanks, prick,' I add as I make haste to the train station.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wait patiently with many other people at the station. The train is always late. Always.

I open my bag and put my ticket in there with all my documents. I look around.

Trash was littered on the floor. Didn't make it any better that the smell of piss was wafting through the air. I could see a couple holding hands. They were seated a few seats away from me. On my right, I spotted a homeless man on a beaten-up dirty rug spread across the concrete floor. He had obviously been drinking. He was muttering shit I couldn't understand. In my front, a janitor stood a few metres away from me. He was sweeping. Not like that was gonna fix anything here. At the end of the station, another guard stood with his rifle in hand. Everywhere else I looked there were people with distinct features and even more boring clothing. Nothing that really helped them stand out. Maybe, that was the point. Blend in with the rest. You'll get less hurt that way. 

I could hear the sound of the train arriving and took my position near the edge of the platform. The 'so-called' train was actually a bunch of repurposed junk cars welded together retrofitted with rail wheels. At the very front of this train, was one of the only three steam engines left in the entirety of Leiden. 

I adjusted the bag on my back and took a seat inside the literal railroad car. This one could hold about five people. Maybe even more if we squeezed together. The couple I saw earlier was now sat in the backseats with a middle aged man in a business suit. I sat in the left passenger's seat while someone else sat in the drivers side. Didn't notice anything about them to really care enough though.

Finally, the train started moving. Heading where? To the hellhole called the 'Capitol'.


End file.
